


Trouble in Mind

by animorph516



Series: Fangface [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Musicians, Other, band au, carm is still a vampire, little blood later, lots of music things happen, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: Laura and Carm take a performing arts class. They need a band to perform with. They recruit a LaFerry rhythm section, because duh.Departs from canon in the last moments of Season 1. Fluffy with nerdy references sprinkled about because I can't help myself. Make it a game to spot them all?Now finished! Merry Christmas.I may have tweeted Larkin Poe to see if they're cool with it, and they may have liked that tweet... *fistpump*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set Post S1, except instead of Sirens and Christmas Shenanigans everything was actually over and no evil dean resurrection. I like happy endings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm and Laura are taking a performing arts class and need a couple band members.

Her hands tightened around the smoothly polished wooden hilt. Palms slightly slick with sweat, she knew this one had to be the one that counted. She’d show that stupid vampire not to pick on her once and for all time. Girl the hell up, Hollis. 

 

Calloused fingertips pressed down onto steel wire and chewed up ragged nails picked out an E major. Swiftly she shifted her left wrist slightly, curling her fingers down and plucked an A minor. Dmin. Gmaj. B7. As her cold hands warmed to the old hand-me-down Laura Hollis found it easy to remember her mother showing her how the guitar worked. Sherman hadn’t had any sort of musical inclination or aptitude beyond Christmas Carols. He always said since they were named after his wife he’d make an effort then, but had no desire to subject his voice on an uncaring world. She missed hearing them sing to each other.   
  
The old guitar was one of the last tangible connections Laura had to her mom. Once she’d fallen and feared the neck damaged beyond repair, but they took it to the best luthier in Canada who pronounced everything ship-shape after a day’s work. It had taken 12 years for her hands to fit the neck properly, and once they did she played almost every day in her room alone. Especially when it was raining. Of course she had to teach herself everything via youtube tutorials and later JustinGuitar because her dad refused to allow a tutor. You never know how serial killers find their victims. It had taken some cajoling over the break for him to reticently allow Laura’s six-string confidant to accompany her back to Silas. She definitely wasn’t up to mentioning vampires yet. Her most recent phone call had confirmed she was now dating Carmilla, her perfectly normal human very attractive roommate.   
  
She sat on the bed in room 307, pointedly ignoring her vampire roommate and hopefully band mate, if she could actually play without screwing the pooch. Stupid performing arts class.   
  
She’d wrangled Carm into taking the class with her after defeating the Dean and since the vampire was totally a huge softie inside she’d agreed. Like she had anything to prove; she’d played and partied with Mozart and Liszt. One of the requirements was to perform 3 different songs of differing styles as part of a school talent show type thing. Attendance was mandatory on pain of...something or other (note to self: student handbook began smoking shortly after the battle at the pit and Danny threw it out the window. Buy an updated version soon and actually read it this time.) 

  
But first, she had to put the band together. Obviously her and Carm would do duets, right? Not so fast little human. Turns out Mircalla/Arcmilla/Millarca von Karnstein was very picky about her reputation in the music scene and insisted on seeing what Laura could do before agreeing to this harebrained scheme. So Laura sat on the bed and played her little gay heart out. She opened her eyes in time to catch the fleeting ghost of a smile on the vampire’s dark lips. “OK creampuff. Let’s do this. But we’re gonna need a rhythm section for the stuff I play.”   
  
  



	2. My Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a band together requires a few things: chemistry, set list, and instruments.

The thing about bass and percussion is they have to work together as a team, flowing seamlessly from beat to beat; a rock-steady foundation the music is built around. Time is the canvas on which music decorates, and rhythm is the stroke of the master’s brush.

 

_I knew she was literate but that was really impressive._

**Vampire knows how to lay it on, doesn’t she?**

 

When Laura thought of people working in pairs, there was only one dynamic duo to turn to. Turns out LaF was actually pretty handy hitting things with sticks, a skill whose acquisition they were somewhat vague about, and as long as LaF was in so was Perry. They suspected that when she did get a bass guitar it would be the most hygienic musical instrument of all time. Carmilla had offered the use of her old Thunderbird with suspicious stains covering the sunburst finish; Laura had called it a “bloodburst” finish and that was almost enough to induce an old-fashioned case of the vapors. Carm scoffed at the notion and declared it a Hollywood invention; having lived through centuries of sexism the others weren’t particularly inclined to argue. Getting the four of them in the same room was proving rather difficult until Carmilla rather colorfully and violently chased some Alchemy Club dweebs out of their new rehearsal space. Promises of disembowelment turning the air a shade of purple none of them had ever quite seen before, they set to work.

 **Step 1: Instruments!** Laura was obviously going to play her guitar and wanted to sing as well. Carmilla was actually quite a guitarist herself, but she was willing to share those duties. “One acoustic and one electric should do nicely if we’re performing different styles.”

The rest of the squad agreed. “But what if I can’t sing all the songs? What if I mess up? Or maybe I will get super stage-fright and dissolve into a puddle!?”

“Chill out Frosh, you’ll do fine. You’re on camera all the time anyway, think of it like that.”

Well yes, but those videos were edited and not live. Still, it was a good point. Drums were more of a problem. LaFontaine didn’t actually have access to any kit, but they were sure they could whip something up. Maybe grow a transparent biomembrane and stretch that over a frame to make a snare? Sticks were pretty cheap though. Amazon listed some nice looking thin Vic Firth pairs for just a few Euro. Perry insisted on ordering at least 7 pairs. “You know how enthusiastic you can get and things tend to… explode when that happens.” Band Mom had a solid point there.  
  
Speaking of Perry, the hunt for a bass guitar wasn’t going so well. She’d consented to using the vampire’s bloodburst (ick) after a thorough cleaning and change of strings. At the local music store her eye was drawn to the Squier VM Short Scale in silver and black with some nice shiny chrome to polish. They were pretty cheap but looked great and the smaller neck made it much easier to play than Carmilla’s monstrosity. She’d fretted over how much the cost would be for the package including a small amp to practice with after Carmilla explained she needed a different one than her own. Bass amps are built to handle much lower frequencies at much higher amplitude, that kind of signal could overload a normal guitar tube amp. It was then that the vampire really put her immortal foot in it: she bought the whole kit and caboodle as a gift for Lysol Ginger. Having made sound investments over the preceding centuries, she could afford to treat her… friend. Sigh.  
  
  
LaF looked stunned. Perry looked incredulous. Laura looked like an anime character come to life, her eyes shining brighter than Carmilla’s precious stars. “Oh my God Carm, I totally knew it. You do care about people!” “Shut up Cupcake.” “Never!”   
  
  
  
**Step 2: Band name!**

 

Science Ginger: “Hear me out, OK? LophiiFoursome!”

Cupcake: “Ew no, why would we call ourselves that?”

Lysol Ginger: “I’m sure we can all come up with some names and have a vote on some of our favorites. What are some of your ideas Carmilla?”

She was being way too friendly. Well, she already was most of the time, but especially now.

Not that Carmilla would ever admit she cared and maybe even appreciated it. Hell, she’d enjoyed when Perry treated her as a normal student refusing to accept her vampire side. It was almost like being human again.

“No Buffy or Twilight references, please. I’ve already used up all my good band names in the 70’s. Google it or something, whatever the members of the Dimwit Squad do.” Secretly, Carmilla did think Vampire!Slayer was pretty clever for a metal/cosplay troupe. Rain of Blood, Postmortem, Bloodline… too easy.

 

“That’s it! Dimwit Squad!” Laura and LaFontaine grinned at each other while Perry rolled her eyes. The vampire sighed.

 

 **Step 3: Picking songs!** _My Carmiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllaaaaaaaaa, Carmiiiiiiiiiiilllllllaaaaaaaaaaa Carmilla I love yoooouuuuuu!_

Sweet Jesus Laura, you had to sing a country song. B&D, Kix and Dunn, Honky Tonk Heaven, Double Shotgun blast to the ear holes.

 

Carmilla wants some kickass rock and roll. Laura wants light and happy singalong. LaF and Perry watch from the sidelines. They’d like some harmonies to join on, but watching the Lovey Dovey pair argue was the cutest thing.

All 4 agreed to have some originally female vocals, but it wasn’t a requirement for all 3 songs. Part of the appeal of doing a cover was putting your own spin on things, after all.

Having thus narrowed it down, Laura kept playing snippets on youtube. Her musical taste was much broader than the broody girl had realized; she enjoyed bluegrass because her Mom had, CSNY because her Dad had all the records, and she knew a truly outrageous amount of boy band songs AND dances.

 

Perry raised some eyebrows by revealing she was addicted to Epic Rap Battles of History. Spitting out Hannibal Lector’s second verse she let it rip: _**I’m the bon vivant of violence/ a licensed psychiatrist/ who dines on highest society/ to the sound of violins!**_

After eliciting a promise to get Perry on stage at a dorm party during the next holiday party, the 4 of them took a break for cookies, blood or soda, and Orphan Black. LaF kept scribbling in their notebook and making these little mad scientist cackles that had their partner worried. I mean, she was always a little worried about her smaller half with the gigantic imagination and a little too much mojo at times. Looking over at the disaffected vampire, she wondered about what all the life experience Carmilla must have had. What kind of person pretends not to care about who lives or dies, but then makes such a generous gesture to someone they’ve known for a only few months of her long centuries? That little spark of wonder Perry had thought was lost to her had begun to reassert itself the last couple of months, and that scared her. It excited her. She was able to lock the memories away most of the time, but the fact remained that she and Carmilla had met under dire circumstances that changed her life going forward. It made the changes in her friend’s afterlife even more remarkable. How much softer around those edges Laura’s love had slowly worn away.

Maybe she could believe in Vampires and Supernatural Beings and other, Stranger Things. Maybe she didn’t have a choice.

Laura was distracting herself; the tiny voice in her head niggling at her. She was worried that she’d mess it up somehow, that if she put this amount of stress on her friends something would crack and it would be different. Intellectually she was aware that this whole band thing wouldn’t last. One semester, one performance. But she wanted more. She wanted Carm all to herself, she wanted her Dad’s approval, she wanted to live her life and make her name.

 

S. LaFontaine was calculating. They were not being manipulative; rather that they were doing equations on the best polymer structure for maximum resonance and durability to make a glow-in-the-dark drum kit. It’s gonna be out of this world cool!

 

Mircalla von Karnstein read a book. She didn’t pay any attention to what it was, what language or author or subject. The look on the Cupcake’s pouty scrunched up face was simultaneously worrisome and adorable. She knew it was just nerves. Oddly, the ex-Countess found the prospect of playing on stage appealing. She’d played many a bar and backwater bandstand and those leather pants had graced the eye of many a drunk patron. She knew all the best places were clean and cared for but a little trashy. Wear and tear, scuffs and scratches. It shows that a little life has been lived in this place. Feeding in public was much easier when the CBGB’s or Whiskey A Go Go crowd was distracted by pheromones, cocaine, and body heat. What’s a little necking between attractive young ladies? But those days had passed, at least for now. Laura’s neck was the only one she’d bitten in months, and still may be a sensitive subject. Bags would do for now.

 

Mary Ringwold was praying to all the Gods above, below, and sideways that this wasn’t a thing. Please don’t let this be a thing. A band. With those four in it? What’s next, the tall redhead and the frat bro slamming the bedframe against the wall all day and night? With her luck they’d both be athletic enough to go for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced:  
> Brooks & Dunn - My Maria  
> Alan Jackson - Good Time


	3. MMMBop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue picking songs. Starting to drop a lot of song and artists into the hat.

**“** Larkin Poe medley first to kick it off high energy, AK&US medley in the cooldown slot, and then whatever this North Mississippi All-Stars thing is to close?”  
  
“That’s the plan.”  
  
“Can we actually hear that last song before we decide this, please?”  
  
Explaining her affinity for American blues music wasn’t the depth of conversation Carmilla was prepared for; nor was the crushing weight of infinity. Both were contained in that song for her.  
  
**_AIN’T NO GRAVE_** was scrawled in sharpie on the side margin of Laura’s yellow notebook page. Alongside were such entries as Don’t Stop Believing, Hot Blooded, Sweet Baby James (too chill, complicated chords), Grenade (we’re not Postmodern Jukebox stop asking), and MMMBop (never gonna happen, sweetie).   
  
_Look Death dead in the eye as He passed me bye / see you later son, here for your Father / come for you later, here for your father / When the day comes Death comes back my way / I would hope to be as brave / as he was on Judgement Day / I would hope to be as brave / as he was on Judgement Day_ __  
  


As the song precessed to the chorus Laura stared in wonder at her girlfriend mouthing along and strumming an air guitar.

__  
_ Can’t no grave hold this body down / no grave hold this body down / ain’t no grave can hold this body down _ __  
__  
“Oh Carm. That’s beautiful and really sad and they’re gonna love it; I know they will. You’re gonna sing this one too? That guitar sounds tricky, and there’s a lot of slide.”   
  
She may have been angling for a demonstration.   
  
_ It has been my fortune to know truly great men / I’ve heard the Music of the Spheres / I’ve heard the Music of the Spheres / I am unrepentant I have no fear / I’ve heard the Music of the Spheres _ __  
__  
Staring up at the night sky, little Laura Hollis recalled a distant astronomy/history lesson her favorite vampire had given her one night on top of a roof somewhere on campus.    
  
_ “The theory of the Muscia Universalis, Music of the Spheres, was one of my favorites as a girl. We’d begun to realize it wasn’t true by then, but I still loved the images in my head that it provoked. Pythagoras had discovered the rules of musical notes having resonance with each other at different points along a string, and reckoned the same laws applied to the motions of celestial bodies. Your celestial body can break any rules it feels like tonight, Creampuff. OK fine, back to the lesson but only if you snuggle up. I’m dead, I don’t have any body heat. Get used to it. _ __  
__  
_ Basically he thought that wherever you were in the Universe determined the frequency of your life. Earth and the Moon and Sun all had a different note that determined how things there would be. I thought our note was sometimes deep and clear, like the Grüner See was in late spring when I was a little girl. Sometimes it felt swift and strong. After I died, I stopped believing in it at all.” _ __  
__  
_ “What about now? Do you still hear a note?” _ __  
__  
_ “All I hear is your breathing. That’s all I need to hear.” _ __  
__  
“Deal, but you’re singing that one Carm. I couldn’t do it anywhere near justice.”   
“Love to see you try it, babe.”   
  
As if Laura could ever steal that experience from Carm. It was plain to her 19-year old eyes that this song was deeply personal to her best girl (thanks Cap and Bucky for the old-timey phrase), but for some reason she’d not shared until now. 

  
They’d agreed on the other two pieces rather quickly. Both of them were fans of sister act Larkin Poe, and even a broody vampire could agree that Alison Krauss had the voice of an angel. The harder decision was what song…   
  
“Hearing you sing  _ Let Me Touch You For A While _ is going to make me orgasm on stage and I really don’t want that, Carm. Your fantasy is not always my fantasy.”   
  
“I don’t know the song but it sounds pretty sexy, especially when I say it. What would you prefer?”   
  
“How about  _ When You Say Nothing At All _ ?”   
  
Snarky face activated. “I’m a vampire, not a fruit bat. You’re pretty sweet, in all my favorite ways, but that is ridiculous.” Plan initiated.   
  
“Oh, I can sing that one. I always wanted to sing it for my wi… favorite person.”   
  
Success!   
  
“But, I’m kinda sure that’s not exactly the high energy opening you wanted. So whichever Larkin Poe medley we decide on goes first.”   
  
Crafting a medley was pretty involved, and both girls dove into the process headfirst. The issue was songs like  _ P-R-O-B-L-E-M _ and  _ Trouble In Mind _ weren’t romantic and the lyrics were sort of antagonistic, while  _ Stubborn Love _ was perfect for an interlude but didn’t fit musically with the other two.    
  
You know what, just do two medleys. That’ll fix everything!   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Frea_O for the MMMBop reference, it's a nod to her amazing story Mixed Up which I have read a dozen times.
> 
> Songs referenced:  
> Larkin Poe - P-R-O-B-L-E-M  
> Larkin Poe - Trouble In Mind  
> Larkin Poe - Stubborn Love  
> North MIssissippi All-Stars - Ain't No Grave  
> Alison Krauss & Union Station - Let Me Touch You For A While  
> Alison Krauss & Union Station - When You Say Nothing At All  
> Journey - Don't Stop Believing  
> Foreigner - Hot Blooded  
> James Taylor - Sweet Baby James  
> Bruno Mars - Grenade (Also the Postmodern Jukebox cover)  
> Hanson - MMMBop


	4. Dimwit Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal, take 1. Feat. Danny and Kirsch

“Should we do a cheer first? Dimwit Squad on 3! 1…”  
“No.” “Totally!”  
“2, 3!”  
A halfhearted Dimwit Squad! Rang through the Starbucks, drawing a few curious gazes and a inspiring more than a few quick distractions. Silas denizens were more than familiar with Glee Club cheers and the havoc that often resulted. Just then Danny and Kirsch walked in, heatedly arguing about something until they both rapped their heads on the decorations hanging from the ceiling beams.

“Ow, what the @*&$^% who makes snowflake sculptures OUT OF ACTUAL ICE?” the redhead spoke through gritted teeth and Summer Soc scarf. If her hair was actually made of fire it wouldn’t be bright enough to warm her during this infernal deep-freeze. Austrian winters sucked, especially when you worship the summer light.  
Kirsch was fine. No doubt months of crushing cans and doing Zeta… things had prepared him for this moment. ‘Hey D-bear, you OK? You like more pissed than Dracula hottie.” How Kirsch even knew the whole gang was there escaped Danny’s notice in favor of lightly smacking Kirsch on the back of the head, Gibbs-style. “Shut up, Kirsch. I have a headache.” “Oh sorry D-Bear. I got some advil here if you want it.” The bro with a big heart misinterpreted her wondering stare and proclaimed it was “a great idea to be prepared for eventualities or something. It’s the ZETA way, bros!” She took the pill, if only to make him stop.

“Hey Danny, hey Kirsch!” Laura was incapable of not being happy seeing all her friends in one place. “We’re here planning our first band rehearsal!“ “Yeah I heard, little drummer bro told me yesterday. Way to go hotties!” “Oh My God Kirsch, they have names.” Making their way over to the table, LaF was grinning at their new nickname. “So you all are doing that performance arts class this year? Musclebro and I did that one freshman year; the judges were pretty terrifying. At least the goddamned evil vampire bitch of a Dean wasn’t one of them. Um, no offense Carmilla.”  
Carmilla was too busy pouring blood into her cocoa to reply, but she did smile. Xena knew not to mess with her after the whole Sword and Pit thing. Everyone present was glad that ordeal was over.

The next hour was filled with discussions of favorite songs, favorite instruments, favorite moments from classes, and favorite drinks. Turns out Danny and some other Summer Soc girls had done the PA class together and formed two different power trios; both did well but lost out to the ZETA 5-piece horn section. Kirsch, naturally, played the trombone. 

As often happens they never actually got any planning done. Resolving to do it next time, the parties split and went their separate ways. Back in the dorm, Laura was changing the strings on her guitar and pricked her finger on the high E. Her yelp was the first thing to alert Carmilla, the smell was the second. Senses and instincts designed to make one the apex predator don’t go away because you fall in love. She’d been anticipating/dreading this moment since they first got together. What do I do when Laura openly bleeds in front of me? What does she do? Earning her Red Wings was a whole different matter, and both knew it without acknowledging that aspect of their burgeoning relationship.

At first moving to bandage herself, Laura stopped and looked over. Pupils dilated and eyes smoky, her lips parted slightly, the vampire was staring. Not gonna lie, the intensity of it turned her on. To make Carm react like this it must really be something. When did she last have a full bag? Oh right, yesterday afternoon. She’d saved a bit for her drink earlier, but must be running low. Or maybe it’s just me. Am I like a dessert for her? Am I her cupcake in that way too?

The vampire stalked her way closer, eyes fixed on the prize. Slowly she took the human girl’s hand, raising it to her lips before pausing. Both of them were aware it was a line that was going to have to be avoided or crossed; right now it certainly looks like today was the day. “It’s okay, Carm. You can have it. I don’t know if I’m ready for you to bite me yet, but I know you must be hungry and I probably taste pretty sweet from what you say and-” she cut off because Holy Anglerfish! Carm was sucking her finger and swirling her tongue around it and wow. She did not know that her body would react like that. The devilish grin on the vampire, showing just a hint of danger, drove her wild.

Before they could get any farther, Mary from next door burst in and yelled something about a giant trying to smash its way into the Library and the Library somehow fighting back? It was kind of jumbled before she ran out. Both ladies stopped, looked at each other, and ran to the door.


	5. Let's Make Some Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal, take 2.

*Bum bum CRASH brrtttt bumbumbum CRASH tinktinktinktinkpshhhump*   
  
LaF had grown? Or otherwise acquired some drums to beat the tar out of, Perry was getting the bass rig set up, Laura was tuning, and Carm was fiddling with the glass slide in the back left pocket of her jeans. Black, of course. Her guitar turned out to be a blacked-out Rickenbacker 360. Not what the others had necessarily expected, but somehow it fit the lazy rocker vibe. Plus it was perfect for the slide she’d be incorporating into the heavier parts of the first song medley. She’d hurriedly slammed shut the door on her storage unit before the others had seen too much detail of the esoteric items within. Not sure which was worse, Laura peering around her or LaF clearly itching to go digging, she’d decided the best course of action was to use her super speed to get in and out as quickly as possible. She made a note to herself to clean up some of the junk and more dangerous (to humans) artifacts.    
  
“Everybody all set up? Let’s go, I guess.”   
Not the most enthusiastic beginner to a musical career.   
Setting the metronome app on her phone, Perry began tapping a steady beat before nodding at Laf to join in. Having decided to practice each song of the mix separately in order to see what each person felt good with,  _ Stubborn Love _ was first on the docket. They’d considered the song  _ Sugar High _ based on the name alone, but ultimately rejected it. They ran through quickly, simplifying the drumming pattern and bass to the root note.    
  
_ So many ways that I could say I love you, and you, I don’t want to _ __   
_ So many ways that I could say I need you, and you, I don’t have to _ __   
_ I’ve been all around,  you’ve been all around _ __   
_ Tell me have you found any better than our stubborn love, oh oh oh, oh oh oh stubborn love _ __   
__   
They all felt good with the chorus and the idea of starting the medley with that. They also liked the line  _ every time I turn around you’re tangled in my heels, as far as I can see we’re a two-for-one deal _ a capella to end it. Next: the delicious filling at the heart of this Twinkie.   
  
From  _ Trouble in Mind: _ __   
_   
_ __ Born under a bad sign like Albert King

_ He had the matchbox blues I liked to sing _

_ I'll break your heart, baby for the kicks _

_ I'm a bonafide slacker and I like a quick fix. _

 

_ I could behave, but what's the use? _

_ So help me lord and I gotta cut loose _

_ And I try, _

_ And I try, try, try _

_ And I try _

_ To do right _

 

_ But I-I-I-i-i-i got trouble in mind _

_ (Got trouble in mind) _

_ I-I-I-i-i-i got trouble in mind _

_ Got trouble in mind _

 

_ Shimmery shake, oh long did i ache! _

_ Oh doctor, you gotta give me something for this pain _

 

_ And I-I-I-i-i-i got trouble in mind _

_ Got trouble in mind _ __   
__   
They skipped the verse about Paris and Berlin. __   
__   
From the next one,  _ P-R-O-B-L-E-M: _ __   
_   
_ __ I got a P-R-O-B-L-E-M

_ Sound it out 'cause that's how you spell your name baby _

_ P-R-O-B-L-E-M _

_ Sound it out 'cause that's how you spell your name baby _

_ And I don't know how to fix you _

_ I don't know how to resist you _

_ I gotta kill you or kiss you _

_   
_ Combining the two choruses and their two voices was the result of 90 minutes of practice, and all 4 were exhausted by the end, but grinning. This was going to be kick-ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced: 
> 
> Sugar High  
> Stubborn Love  
> Trouble In Mind  
> P-R-O-B-L-E-M  
> all by Larkin Poe


	6. Preparations

“Do we really have to play the stupid ZETA party?”  
“Yes dear, it will be great practice and who knows, we might even get a tip or maybe someone will record us and you can put it on your vlogs.” Perry suggested.   
That was something Laura hadn’t actually thought of. She was just doing this for a class, same as her first semester videos had originated. Look at tall what turned into. Speaking of, she’d heard from Betty, who was doing stupendously and was outrageously bored at Princeton. Not that she overly missed Silas, having lost 5 months of her life to the machinations of a vampire/anglerfish demigod villain team-up straight out of a bad He-Man comic book.  
How far did she want to take this whole music thing? She wasn’t kidding herself about her own abilities. She was good, for a college student who didn’t do it full-time. Carmilla was world-class when she put her mind to it, merely incredible on a normal day. However, journalism was Laura’s first love. Truth seeking, as LaF would put it. Isn’t playing music just another way of disseminating your personal truth?

Art is how humanity decorates space, music is how they decorate time. Maybe they just borrowed the concept from God, but they were doing the best they can. Cheesy as the sentiment could sometimes seem, the inescapable fundamental truth lay bare before her: You Need This. It’s part of your life now. In the same way that reading a great book or hitting upon the right job can change your short-term trajectory, this is a dividing point in your life. Before and after are two different human beings with the same name but wiring subtly yet permanently altered. School is still a priority, of course. But Laura’s life outside of academics was always sheltered, protected. In performing with her friends she found a new freedom that her soul yearned for without remorse and the room to expand into the woman she’d become.  
Yeah, record the show. Put it up, privately so you can limit who sees it. Take that step.

The last three rehearsals had gone well, outside of a technical glitch in which the toms switched places every time LaF wasn’t looking. They’d established a working repertoire of 9 songs, all covers. Group effort even talked Perry into singing once, and she enjoyed it almost as much as she worried about it. That is to say, significantly. One certain drummer made sure to record it for their own archive. Every word Perry said was precious, and to hear her singing was the holy grail of comfort when she was away. Like all the best songs, it broke their heart and healed it anew simultaneously.

\------------

Back in the dorm after the party, Carmilla placed a surreptitious phone call while her lady was in the shower. Two weeks was enough time to acquire a plane ticket to Styria, surely. Once the deal was done, she turned the computer on and reviewed some of the concert footage. She knew she was sexy on stage but seeing Laura’s gaze on her ass was something else. One face in the crowd jumped out. How had she missed that!? She needed to mention that particular tidbit from her past to Laura, stat. But maybe it could wait until she toweled off...


	7. Full Speed Ahead

Cornelius Hans Albrecht, Lügenbaron von Vordenburg, took his seat at the jury. The gracious Miss Belmonde was also attendant, as were other abominations less spoken of. One of the more rewarding duties of civilian administration was the judging of the Performing Arts students. It was the one that inflicted the fewest casualties, at any rate. The good Baron had heard tell in the village of the students’ favorite act this year, and was worried. Fraulein Karnstein came from an old, proud family. One whose line was broken, ended in the 18th century. Evidently it had been remade.   
  
One by one, the acts came and went. They enter stage right and exit stage left, mostly with all body parts attached correctly. At last, an hour into the show, the final performers stepped onto the platform to applause and polite hissing.    
  
The smallest one stepped up to one of the microphone stands as the good Fraulein adjusted her scandalous trousers (really, what kind of lady would wear such a thing in public) and the other two joined them. “Hello Silas, my name is Laura Hollis.” She mostly ignored the people who replied “yes, we know who you are” but gave a small grin in spite of what seemed like a massive effort in self-control. “For your listening pleasure! My girlfriend Carmilla and I will be singing and playing, and I’d like to thank our friends LaFontaine and Perry for helping us out this semester and I hope you enjoy us! Oh, and we’re called Dimwit Squad!” 

  
Carmilla took the other mic.   
“First song is three songs put together. Deal with it losers.”   
She strummed a couple times, looked at Laura who had been nervously checking her tuning since 5PM the day before and nodded.   
  
They both turned round to the back of the stage, where a glowing drumkit glimmered in the spotlight. It may also have been alive and eating the extra sticks. Kick/snare kick/snare, and we’re off! Carm’s thunderous line goes for a few seconds before LaF does a hammering roll on the snare and Perry slides down the E string before smoothly transitioning into harmony with the backing vocals she delivers with a huge smile. A steady heartbeat thrums out of her bass and joins Laura’s quick light strums to provide a nice sonic cloud over the rolling train of the drumbeat.   
  
Laura steps up to the mic for the first lines:  _ I know you and you can live without me _

_ But when we come together you know we're better _ and it’s like the first time she kissed Carm. The vampire is radiant, pearly and pointy whites on full display.    
  
They both sing together about stubborn love. Harmonizing about the ways they can say I love you. Waltzing might be a little difficult to this, but it’s certainly on the list.   
  
Once again the song trails down before Perry leads them with a rapid pulsation onto the heavy hitter couplet of the act they’re performing today. Carm’s screaming about being born under a bad sign like Albert King, and she really wishes she had a Flying V sometimes. Her glass slide comes out of her cleavage where she hid it earlier, to Laura’s widened stare and a whistle from a particularly envious audience member.  _ I could behave but what’s the use? So help me Lord I gotta cut loose! _ The black guitar howls and the wooden one falls silent. As she reaches the end of the selection, LaF does another rolling fill and Laura realizes how much fun she’s having watching Carm cut loose. She wishes her Dad could see this.    
  
_ I got a P-R-O-B-L-E-M _

_ Sound it out 'cause that's how you spell your name baby _

_ P-R-O-B-L-E-M _

_ Sound it out 'cause that's how you spell your name baby _

_ And I don't know how to fix you _

_ I don't know how to resist you! _

_ I gotta kill you or kiss you!  _ __   
__   
At this the vampire smirks over at her human, and the lights cut off. A spot suddenly shines on Hollis and she sings a capella  __ every time I turn around you’re tangled in my heels, as far as I can see we’re a two-for-one deal and steps back out of the light.   
  
Carm has no trouble seeing in the dark and announces that having way too many options, Laura had settled on performing a medley of three Larkin Poe songs all from their album Reskinned. A short round of applause greets them as Laura steps in to proclaim she also picked Alison Krauss because of her mother.    
  
A small hiccup pauses her.   
She continues.   
  
She finds that her fingers have automatically taken their position for the intro to their first bit  of this one, and she grips her pick tightly. Her solo acoustic is featured here, and she’s been practicing this for weeks. 

 

Perfect. The complex patterns resolve into chords and then...   
  
Her hands slow down as she sings. 

 

_ I don't hardly know you, _

_ But I'd be willin' to show you, _

_ I know a way to make you smile _

_ Just let me whisper things, _

_ You've never heard before _

_ Just let me touch you, baby _

_ Just let me touch you for awhile _ __   
__   
By the final syllable she’s stopped strumming and lets the note ring until it dies. She was worried that hearing Carm sing this would give her a complex, and was gratified to see it worked both ways. She doesn’t have much time to think, because the next part is coming in 3 2 1   
  
She just plays on this one, and lets her love take the vocals. The rhythm section is enjoying a very basic slow 4/4 and letting the audience breathe a bit.   
  
__ It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

_ Without saying a word you can light up the dark _

_ Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing _

 

_ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me _

_ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me _

_ A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall _

_ Now you say it best when you say nothing at all _ __   
__   
Carmilla adds her own line.   
__ The beat of your heart lets me know that you’re there

_ Even when you’re like a tangle in my hair _ _   
_ _ The sweetness you are helps me get through the day _

_ And honey I love you, it’s pretty gay _ __   
__   
_ You said it best. And I was destined to fall. _ __   
__   
Oh God it’s too much, she spent like 3 minutes figuring out the rhyme and she told LaFerry about it but that had to be too much right? Her scrambled thought were interrupted by a loud kiss. “I appreciate it babe but we have to finish the show first.” Laura, ever the driven one. “Oh, you’re getting a show all right.” Carm, ever the pervy one.   
  
Each one wondered how she’s supposed to think clearly after that.   
  
“OK, um thanks and this is the last one. Carm’s gonna sing this and play the slide guitar and she’s basically a virtuoso so keep your eyes on her. I know I am!”    
  
“Jeez frosh tone it down will you? The pheremones are stewing back here!”   
  
A quick roll on the toms introduced  __ Ain’t No Grave  and Mircalla von Karnstein poured her soul out. She hadn’t thought of her father in a long time. Her little brother. Her real mother, the one she’d lost just a year before her death. She hoped they’d be proud of her, and feared they’d never meet again in whatever after-afterlife she earned. The bite of her guitar increased as she rolled on tone and picked out a swampy dreg; the lyrics coming instinctively and conjuring visions she’d thought forgotten.    
  
\---------------------------   
  
Cornelius Hans Albrecht, Lügenbaron von Vordenburg, took his place in line. Immediately in front of him was a balding man in a fishing vest. The good Baron’s hackles had been raised, his suspicions warranted by the Fraulein’s strange behaviours. As the queue wound closer to the table where the four burgeoning talents sat after being deemed victorious by the Jury, he saw Miss Belmonde embracing Fraulein Karnstein. Drat. Perhaps a private word with Ms. Hollis to convince her of the danger she was walking hand in hand with?    
  
“DAD?!” “Laura honey! Your roommate invited me as a surprise to come see you play!” They embraced with all the enthusiasm of a parent and child who loved each other like magnetic poles separated too long. Their fields may be separated, but they still tug at one another. “Thank you, Camilla.” She let it slide; the look of pure joy on her human’s face was worth a thousand wrong names. “So honey, you gonna go pro at this? I heard you got a few thousand hits on that facetube thing.” “Come on Dad, you know I want to be a journalist. But I think Mom wouldn’t mind if me and Carm made some songs together and maybe played at a bar?”    
Sherman sighed. “Only if you’re together and not on St. Patrick’s day. And promise me you’ll take a video of you singing and send it to your old man once in a while!” He shook hands with Perry and LaFontaine, who’d already decided that while they enjoyed it, they had no aspirations of travelling on any tours. They will however be down for a good old jam sesh and brownie night...   
  
Cornelius Hans Albrecht, Lügenbaron von Vordenburg, made a tactical retreat. Another day, perhaps. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs references: all the same one I already used. List is at the end summary.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end losers

“Hey babe, the figures came in. Guess how many downloads we got?”   
  
“I dunno, like sixteen thousand?”   
  
“TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND !!!! WE MADE IT!”   
  
Sugar fueled hyperbole was a trait Carmilla had become familiar with, but she knew that her human’s passions were not to be trifled with. Harry Potter, Nellie Bly, and Dimwit Squad were sacred ground. Their three EPs had each outperformed the last.  _ Sometimes the Truth  _ was Carm’s favorite,  _ Insufficient _ was the one that really got them noticed, and the new release  _ The Needs of One’s Soul _ was skyrocketing up the chart, relatively speaking.   
  
Even though it was mostly just the two of them playing now, LaF and Perry still contributed here and there. Laura’s work-from-home job allowed the two to do some recording when they felt inspired, and Perry had opened her own bakery so they were often down there doing little acoustic shows on Friday nights.   
  
“I mean that’s still only gonna be like a few hundred Euro at most. But congratulations Cupcake. Your mom would be so proud.”   
  
“Yeah” Laura looked up to Heaven and smiled. “She is. Now let’s go make some rock and roll before bed!”   
  
“Other way around, Cupcake.” God, resisting that smirk was futile, not that Laura Hollis would ever attempt it. Carmilla only did that when she had trouble in mind, and Laura knew it was gonna be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically completed this so I won't just leave it hanging unless I die or something in which case sorry.
> 
> Songs referenced in the enitre work:  
> Brooks & Dunn - My Maria  
> Alan jackson - Good Time  
> Larkin Poe - P-R-O-B-L-E-M  
> Larkin Poe - Trouble In Mind  
> Larkin Poe - Stubborn Love  
> North MIssissippi All-Stars - Ain't No Grave  
> Alison Krauss & Union Station - Let Me Touch You For A While  
> Alison Krauss & Union Station - When You Say Nothing At All  
> Journey - Don't Stop Believing  
> Foreigner - Hot Blooded  
> James Taylor - Sweet Baby James  
> Bruno Mars - Grenade (Also the Postmodern Jukebox cover)  
> Hanson - MMMBop


End file.
